Ikaris journey through space
by Spotted Thanator
Summary: A rich 18 year old girl, called ikari, has always had nightmares of strange monsters. But her great family and life make up for that, as well as the fact that shes the biggest genius in human history. Her familys also rich. But what would happen if she actually faced those nightmares in real life. But she would face them with a mad mad in a teleporting blue box. Eventual OCXDoctor
1. Ikaris character sheet

**AN- this is my first DW fic so please give some constructive criticism. Also since I don't really like clara I am having an OC in her place. Its Eleven but he still has Amy & Rory's desktop. Also has the suit from series 7. Takes place after TATM. Theres gonna be a few character chapters before the story starts. Plot suggestions would be appreciated. Dunno how long its gonna be but i may be dodgy in updating, i have exams n stuff so bear with me, plz.**

Ikari emilia foxton

Appearance

Height- 5ft 10 and 3/4 inches OR 1.80m (ish)

Curly Ginger hair

Bright green eyes

Pale.

Has scars from a wolf attack on her right forearm, on her left cheek, and her throat. Happened when she was 6 and was unconscious for the majority. Her previous dog got killed defending her which is why she isn't scared of dogs (Cynophobia).

Wears a green hip length coat with a light green waistcoat/tie. Has light blue shirt. Wears jeans which are rolled at bottom with a brown belt. Has brown/orange converse, hi tops.

General background.

Shes a fudging genius, like oh my god is she genius.

Aged-18

Family -

Mum (Helen Foxton)

Dad (John Foxton)

Siblings

Luke Foxton (middle triplet, 20 mins younger than Ikari.)

George Foxton ( youngest triplet, 45 mins younger than Ikari.

Sam Foxton 7 yrs old( oldest twin)

Scott Foxton (youngest twin by 22.5 mins.)

Pets.

Black Alsatian called Rocky - has a stick obsession.

Black/brown Rottweiler called Robert who is part friendly part mental - also has stick obsession, as well as cuddles (idk why).

Tabby cat with white called Merlin- food/sleep obsession.

Education.

At college (high school) studying:

Maths

Physics

Further maths

Product design

And engineering.

Ikari lives on her own in Grenoside, Sheffield, South Yorkshire, England, UK, Europe, the Earth, The Solar System, the Milky Way. **(AN-just so that it clears up any weirdness that her being a genius gives her and so that its clear shes not alien.)**

Her family live over peak district in Manchester. She attends King Edwards IX, and her family are rich. She drives a dark blue Ferrari FF Berlinetta and often goes camping in France.

She us friendly, highly sarcastic, great with kids, extremely times infinity brave, and is kind, n supportive. But when shes angry, just run, when shes sad have lots of ice cream and cookies avaliable, she also has nightmare issues but thats in my first plot.


	2. Lukes character sheet

**AU- theres gonna be two more of these after this one. One for the other triplet (George) and their parents. The twins might be featured occasionally, but they don't really need character sheets.**

Luke foxton

Appearance

Height- 6ft 3in OR 1.9m(ish)

He has short (but still curly) ginger hair

Bright Green eyes

Tanned

Scared of heights after falling out of tree and breaking leg, scar from stitches.

He usually wears loose jeans and a belt with a polo shirt and some blue/black vans. He has a light blue coat just over hip length with a belt.

Aged-18

Family -

Mum (Helen Foxton)

Dad (John Foxton)

Siblings

Ikari Foxton (oldest triplet, 20 mins older than Luke.)

George Foxton ( youngest triplet, 25 mins younger than Luke).

Sam Foxton 7 yrs old( oldest twin)

Scott Foxton (youngest twin by 22.5 mins.)

Pets.

Black Alsatian called Rocky - has a stick obsession.

Black/brown Rottweiler called Robert who is part friendly part mental - also has stick obsession, as well as cuddles (idk why).

Education.

At college (high school) studying:

Maths

Physics

Biology

Music

Art

Luke lives with his mum and dad with his siblings in, Manchester, South Yorkshire, England, UK.

He has a girlfriend and likes playing with his little brothers. He often plays pranks on George and is in a band.


	3. George character sheet

**AN-the dogs are family pets, the cat is ikaris pet.**

George Foxton

Appearance

Height- 6ft 2in OR 1.89(ish)

Medium length (kinda like elevens) Curly Ginger hair

Bright green eyes

Normal skin colour (white)

No scars

He wears t shirts, jeans and white vans, sometimes with a hoodie.

Aged-18

Family -

Mum (Helen Foxton)

Dad (John Foxton)

Siblings

Ikari Foxton (oldest triplet, 45 mins older than George.)

Luke Foxton ( middle triplet, 25 mins older than George)

Sam Foxton 7 yrs old( oldest twin)

Scott Foxton (youngest twin by 22.5 mins.)

Pets.

Black Alsatian called Rocky - has a stick obsession.

Black/brown Rottweiler called Robert who is part friendly part mental - also has stick obsession, as well as cuddles (idk why).

Education.

Doing an apprenticeship in medicine in order to become a doctor. Wants to be a medical officer in the army.

George lives with his mum and dad and the twins and his older brother, in Manchester, South Yorkshire, England, UK.

He's often the butt of the jokes and is always getting pranked but he just enjoys reading and playing rugby. He is the quiet one who likes to be left alone to read/chill in peace.


	4. Mum and Dad character sheet

**AN-this is the last character profile. They are gonna help the story flow more. I need to start writing down the first story arc so next update will be soon hopefully. Soz if it takes a while i do have exams.**

John foxton

He has straight ginger hair and dark green eyes, he is about 5ft 9in OR 1.75m

He often wears grey or blue suits, and when he's off duty its a polo shirt and jeans/shorts (weather dependent).

Aged-39

Family -

Wife Helen Foxton.

Children

Ikari Foxton (oldest triplet, 45 mins older than George.)

Luke Foxton ( middle triplet, 25 mins older than George)

Sam Foxton 7 yrs old( oldest twin)

Scott Foxton (youngest twin by 22.5 mins.)

Pets.

Black Alsatian called Rocky - has a stick obsession.

Black/brown Rottweiler called Robert who is part friendly part mental - also has stick obsession, as well as cuddles (idk why).

He us second in command of UNIT at the moment. He knows everything about the doctor and the TARDISand his adventures. Would love to meet the Doctor.

As a parent he is strict but fair, he's very caring and over protective of Ikari. However he does have a short temper. Although he's extremely friendly and is a genius.

Helen Foxton

38 years old

She has curly brown hair and light green eyes. She wears a variety of clothes, most often a vest and jeans.

Aged-39

Family -

Husband John Foxton.

Children

Ikari Foxton (oldest triplet, 45 mins older than George.)

Luke Foxton ( middle triplet, 25 mins older than George)

Sam Foxton 7 yrs old( oldest twin)

Scott Foxton (youngest twin by 22.5 mins.)

Pets.

Black Alsatian called Rocky - has a stick obsession.

Black/brown Rottweiler called Robert who is part friendly part mental - also has stick obsession, as well as cuddles (idk why).

Shes a very bubbky and friendly person, but can be emotional. Shes often cheerful and happy. Shes very clever, but daft at times.

She used to be a computer programmer but left due to the family commitment.


	5. The nightmares and the greeting

**AN-this is the first proper chapter. The story arc is in my head and I'm still writing it into pages. The paragraphs are gonna overlap a little bit, because I think it flows better. I have tried to make Eleven as close to the show as possible, but tell me if he isn't quite right. Like I have said it is set after TATM, but he has kept Amelia's and Roranicus' desktop, whilst being in the series 7 outfit (after the snowmen). Check me out on Tumblr, its Ikari-Whovian. Please R&R, it would help me out a lot with this story. Thanks.**

Part 1-The most important thing in the universe.

The nightmares, and the greeting.

Eleven.

I've lost them. Amy and Rory, gone. Why did this happen? Why did it happen to them!? They would want me to move on, but I can't. Not this time. I think I'm just going to find a quiet place to carry on with my life, and stop travelling.

"Right then old girl, take me somewhere quiet." I ask dejectedly. I'm giving up. There's no point anymore. Not now, I've lost too many, I won't lose anymore. Wait a minute. I'm getting a message.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." I shout, the psychic paper's never been burning hot before. Must be important. Right, let's have a look.

Will someone help me. They never stop, the nightmares, they never leave. Someone, anyone make them stop, please. I'm begging you.

"Change of plan Sexy, follow the signal that sent this message." I really hope this isn't George again, I can't face him without Amy and Rory. Whoever sent this must be either, desperate or powerful. I hope it isn't another Tenza child, that could be tricky. Once I've landed I will see where I am and hopefully figure out how this mystery works. Yes that's my plan of action. Right sonic, check, bow tie, check, keys, check. Lets go find out what's going on.

Ikari.

I always wake up the same, screaming, drenched in sweat and panicking. Im lucky if I get more than 3/4 hours sleep a night. All because of the nightmares. I can't take it anymore though, they 're getting worse every, single night.

"Will someone help me. They never stop, the nightmares, they never leave. Someone, anyone make them stop, please. I'm begging you." I whisper to myself knowing that no help will come. The time is...3:30am **(AN- all of the times I use, unless off of earth, are to GMT.)** Great. May as well get up, I'm not going to get anymore sleep tonight. I decide to have some porridge with currants, apple and honey for breakfast, with a cup of tea. Hopefully it will keep me going till lunch. I try to make sense of the nightmare, but it still makes no sense. I can't tell my parents because they'll only send me to another psychiatrist, even though they don't help. Oh well, I better just try to soldier on.

It's now 8:30am and it feels like noon to me. But to everyone else it's morning, thanks crappy internal body clock.

"Mow." Says my cat, Merlin desperately. He's after his breakfast. I wish that I was a cat, that way I might get some more sleep.

"There ya go, fatty." One of his many nicknames. I don't know why I talk to him, he can't answer. It's probably due to my lack of sleep. Wait, did someone just knock.

Knock, knock, knock.

Yep, better go answer that. I open the door to see the most ridiculous looking man in my entire life.

"Can I help you?" I really hope he's a door salesman so he can leave soon.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and I've come about your nightmares." He says. All I can do is stand there and look confused before realising who he is, and faint.

Eleven.

When I leave the TARDIS, my senses tell me that I'm in, 2014. May, 2014, in England, Earth. Right, this is getting more alarming by the minute.

"Judging from the surroundings and lack of noise, we should be in Sheffield. Grenoside to be more precise. Right then." I say, clapping my hands and turning, expecting to see Amy and Rory, but no one's there. I swallow, straighten up, and turn back round, before knocking on the first door I see. When no one answers, I check my watch. 8:30am. I'll try again. Knock, knock knock. This time a girl answers. Probably around 18, has a cat, definitely human, and is the same height as me.

"Can I help you?" She asks. I don't know what to say, um, introductions of course. I feel like face palming for being such an idiot.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and I've come about your nightmares." She stares at me in confusion, before becoming wide eyed and then she faints. I rush in and catch her just as she's about to hit her head. I carry her into the living room, and put her down onto the sofa. I feel like I've forgotten something. The front door's still open. I go and shut it. Should I lock it? No, probably, maybe, yes I'm going to lock it. I turn and go back into the living room, to see her still unconscious, she better wake up soon, before I start getting worried.

**AN- was it terrible? Did you like it? I hope so. No idea how long this fic's gonna be but, I'm just gonna roll with it. **


	6. The Doctor and the nap

**AN- someone said that the profiles are pointless and are a waste of content, but having them there gives you guys more of an insight into my OC's. They also will help me save time in later chapters cos I wont have to describe their appearances. So if you don't appreciate the effort I've gone to when i have exams coming up then you can just leave and read another fic, which is less thought out and without so called 'pointless' chapters. Heres chapter 6. Theres a lot of implied doctorxoc. House points to whoever can spot it.**

The Doctor and the nap.

Ikari.

I groan as I slowly wake up. I then remember what happened. I bolt upright, panicking slightly. I then see him walking in from the kitchen with a cuppa in his hand. He glances at me and a look of guilt flashes briefly across his face. But before I can ask why, he sits down in the brown leather chair near the bay window, and starts explaining.

Eleven.

She'll be fine, she'll wake up soon, I repeat in my head. I don't quite know why I'm so concerned about her, I don't even know her name! I'm pacing the living room frantically, desperate for her to wake up. I spot the kettle on the kitchen side and smile, knowing a cup of tea will calm me down. As I boil the kettle I search my trans-dimensional pockets for my Jammie dodgers. Ha, ha, found you. I open the packet and eat one, savouring it.

Now, once she wakes up, I should explain why I came here and ask why she fainted. Oh and about the nightmares, can't forget about those. I walk in the living room, to see her sat bolt upright on the sofa. I head to the chair and begin to explain.

"I came here because I got your message. I received it on this." I say pulling out the psychic paper. "Usually it just displays whatever the I want the reader to see, but it can receive messages. The last time it received a message it was from a Tenza, an alien who fills a need in someone's life, he was very nice actually," she clears her throat, I look at her and realise that I've been rambling, I seem to do that a lot actually. "Well, anyway it shouldn't usually happen, especially seeing as you're perfectly human. So how did it happen?"

"I don't know, I just whispered it to myself and presumed that nothing would happen. But apparently it got sent to you. Doctor, can you help me get rid of them?" She says. If she doesn't know how it happened then how can I help? But before I answer her I need to know about why she fainted. Hopefully that might give me some answers.

"Before I answer that can I ask you why you fainted?" She looks down, and seems to be considering it. I might have crossed a line.

"Its complicated, and its a long story, but I am going to tell you because I think that I will be able to trust you. My dad is John Foxton and he's Second in command of UNIT. He still worked there when I was little. So every night, before bed he told us a story. It was always a story about the Doctor, the alien who saves planets by flying around in a little blue box." She looks me in the eye smiling, as if it's christmas.

"So when you said you were the Doctor, I was confused, because you weren't tall and in a pinstripe suit, but then I looked at your eyes and knew you were telling the truth. I must've been so shocked that I fainted." I just stare at her realising who she is.

"You're Ikari Foxton. I'm going to help you as best as I can Ikari."

"How? We don't know where to start, it's not as if I can describe them either, I don't remember the nightmares." She says panicked.

"Calm down Ikari, because I know exactly where to start." She's going to hate this, I know she is.

"Where?"

"You're going to have to take a nap." She starts protesting immediately. I have to calm her down. But how? Come on brain think!

"Doctor! I can't, I'll wake up terrified and I won't sleep tonight, I'm begging you, there has to be another way!"

"Ikari, listen, I need to see your dream," she's about to protest but I stop her. "I can use telepathy to share the dream. I won't be in it with you but I can see what you're coping with. Please, you have to trust me."

"Fine, but Doctor, why are you so willing to help, and why are you so worried about me?"

"I don't know, just let me fix this first."

"Okay. So how does this telepathy work?"

Ikari

"Right then," he says with a twirl and clapping his hands. "Ikari, you need to sit there, I'll sit here," gesturing to a chair opposite mine. I sit down and close my eyes, hearing him sit down opposite me. I feel his first and second fingers on my temples, so he can 'observe' my nightmare.

"Ready?" He asks. I don't feel ready, but it's the only chance I'm ever going to have of getting rid of them.

"Yup." I lie nervously.

It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep. Now I know it's only a matter of time before the nightmare starts.

Eleven

Her head is amazing. It's brimming with ideas and possibilities, some of her calculations aren't quite right though. Darkness engulfs everything. It must've started. I can see her stood in a empty space with a long light over head. Then a weeping angel appears in front of her. She stands stock still. I try to shout, but I can only observe. You better not take her, or you'll have me to deal with. She turns her head to see a Cyberman behind her. She whips her head back round to see that the weeping angel has moved. She must blink as it gets a step closer. But the Cyberman hasn't even moved. Something isn't right. Then a Dalek appears to her left. The only option she has is to stay there, but the Dalek isn't attacking either, what's in Rassilon's name is going on? The the lights start going out, along a corridor to her left. She must notice because she turns and sprints to the right. But the angel just stays put. The Cyberman and Dalek chase her, screaming their cries of exterminate and delete. The shadows are closing in, and the Cyberman falls to the floor. The shadows aren't shadows, they're Vashta Nerada. The Dalek grinds to a halt as the alien inside is devoured. Ikari only just manages to stop short of the shadows in front, but they continue closing in, and she's eaten alive.

I stop the link and open my eyes to see her awake, and wide eyed in terror. I grab her without thinking. I have to reassure her.

"Ikari, its fine, you're safe." I say gently to her, whilst she sobs into my shoulder.

**AN-awwww, that last sentence. Also seeing as Vashta Narada are living things and cos they're in swarms of billions I thought that the angel would be quantum locked. Second cybermen have organic components so they can be eaten as well, like I described with the dalek.**

**I hope you enjoyed. R&R and I'll try to update soon. **

**BTW-The rant at the beginning has to be gotten out of my system. Soz**


	7. The father and the solution -pt 1

**AN-Sorry, I've been revising for exams. This chapter is super duper long, like it is soooo long. I did struggle at the start but it gets better. It's very dialogue heavy.. But before you kill me for this, you get to meet some new characters. Yay, so glad I've managed to get this up before half term. Thank god. **

The father and the solution - pt 1.

Ikari

All I'm able to do is sob into his shoulder. It's actually quite comfortable. Wait, what? He pushes me away carefully, and I see a look of concern on his face. He looks at me, obviously worried.

"Ikari, I don't know what's causing them, but I may as well tell you what my theories are. The creatures in your dreams are all highly dangerous, and are some of my enemies. The statue is a Weeping angel. It is stone when you are looking, but as soon as you look away, or blink they move. Its caused by a quantum lock, but if they look at each other, they can't move. Their greatest asset is also their greatest curse. When they touch you, you get sent back in time to a different decade, and you live to death. They feed of the potential time energy, places you never went, people you never met, a life you never had." He pauses, swallowing and clenching his jaw. They must have taken someone away from him, otherwise he wouldn't be upset. "Hmm well, anyway right, um.. Cybermen, yes. They are humans converted into machines, stripped of all emotions. They either convert you or kill you. Then there's the Dalek, born to hate, its a small tentacled creature inside a metal shell. They live to kill anything, and everything that isn't a Dalek."

"Doctor, there's just 1 thing. Why does the angel stay where it is after I've legged it?"

"Because of the shadows. Well, I say shadows but they're not shadows, its a swarm. A swarm of billions of life forms called Vashta Nerada. Imagine a swarm of locusts, but carnivorous and microscopic, forget that. They're, um, piranhas of the air. But they are usually present in forests, and small clusters, not a huge swarm in an abandoned building."

"Doctor?" I ask, seeing him mutter incoherently to himself.

"Yes, sorry got lost in thought. None of them have the resources, or power to project themselves into a human head for a few seconds, never mind a few minutes, every time you fall asleep. On top of that- wait, did you say that you have brothers.?"

"Yes, four younger brothers 2 of them are my triplets."

"Have they had any nightmare like this?"

"No, it's just me, why is that important?"

"That's bad, that's very bad. There must be something special about you, something that allows them to get into your head. But what? It's not as if you're.." He stops, and hits himself in the forehead.

"Stupid, I'm so stupid! How could I not see it?! It makes perfect sense, but they're just a legend. Well, I suppose I'm a legend. I mean I've.."

"Doctor! What didn't you see?" My mind is racing, it goes from bad, to good, to him being stupid and rambling on aimlessly. But then I suppose he is from a race far older than mine, who travels in a Type 40 TARDIS through the universe saving countless civilisations. Wait, what was that? All I ever got told by Dad was that there was a blue box with the Doctor in who saves planets. That's it, so how do I suddenly know that?! Okay, panicking now.

"Ikari, we need to see your dad." This snaps me back to reality.

"Right, we should go now, he doesn't work on weekends." I say, without thinking.

"Come on then, lets go." He grabs my hand and drags me to the front door.

"Doctor, I'm not wearing any shoes." He stops and looks at my feet before sighing.

"Put some on then. Honestly to think you're a genius you don't have much common sense, do you?" I just look at him, and know that he's right. As I go to grab my keys, he gets them and unlocks the front door.

"Did you lock the door whilst I was unconscious?"

"No." He lies, badly. I'm being dragged out of my house and along my drive, by a madman towards a little blue box. Wait, blue box. The blue box which looks, "Just like dad's stories." Remembering my favourites dorm when I was little. Then I remember.

"The front door.." Before I can finish he pulls out a metallic stick with a green light on the end and points it towards the lock.

"It's locked, and here are your keys." I don't understand. I hate not understanding.

"How does that work? Apart from the fact that it's obviously alien and more advanced technology, how did my front door just magically lock?" I ask. He just stands there with a smug little grin and opens the door of the 1950's police box before strolling in. Do I follow? He said he could fix the nightmares? What if this is my only chance? I need to take it, I suppose. I follow him inside, i don't expect much.. Looking up what I see doesn't make sense!

Eleven.

Even she's pulling the face, and she's a genius! It's just amazing. She's stood there, by the door with her eyes wide, and her mouth open, like a goldfish.

"How...,but...,what.., it's bigger on the inside! How does that work? No, don't tell me, I want to guess." Although she's the first companion to guess. Wait, is she a companion? I haven't travelled with her yet. But I'm about to.

"You can guess on the way..."

"It's trans-dimensional."

"There. Yes it is, but how did you work that out?" When I've explained it in the past, my companions never really understood, but she guesses and gets it right! That's not possible.

"How did you know, Ikari?" I ask urgently.

"I just did." She just did! She JUST DID!

"That isn't an answer! Just tell me how you did it!" Wait, what am I doing? Do I demand things now? Do I just expect them to happen because I say so?

"It's about the perspective. Its like having a big box and a little box. But if the small box is closer to you than the big box, it could fit inside the small box. But if you have that perspective occupying the same space then the small box can be bigger on the inside." She says, as if it is the most obvious thing on earth.

"You shouldn't be able to work that out. It isn't possible, not even for a genius. I'm missing something, something that's staring me in the face. What is it?" There are a few possibilities.

She's a timelord who used a chameleon arch to escape the time war.

She's the smartest human to have ever existed.

Or, she's, well, it's possible. She could be my soulmate.

I was about to go somewhere, where was it?

"Doctor, are we going to see my family or not?" Yes of course, I was going to meet her fam. Right.

"Where?" I can't wait to meet her father. He's a brilliant man, who wears bow ties.

"Bow ties are cool."

"Yes they are. Did you finish a thought out loud by any chance?"

"Yes I did. Ikari, you're going to want to hold on. Geronimo."

"Geronimo?"

"Precisely." She almost fell, but grabbed the console just in time. She looks at me disheveled, but with the most beautiful smile. I did it again. I care about her, more than anyone else before. Even Rose. Option 3 is extremely plausible. But she can't be. Well, it would explain the knowledge, and the nightmares. Oh. It's always been her. Alright, I get the message, sexy.

"Welcome home Ikari." The excitement in my voice may as well be a flashing red fez, it's that obvious. I open the doors, to see 3 people outside, staring in wonderment. I straighten my bow tie and say the only thing I can.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Ikari.

They're just standing there, dumbfounded. I can't believe that I'm related to idiots. Before I can appear and explain (as I'm currently hidden by the doctor), Luke manages to become articulate.

"You're the doctor?" Luke questions incredulously.

"Yes, I am. Where am I? Actually, ignore that who are you?" The Doctor rambles, raising an eyebrow. My triplets have never really been good with strangers.

"I'm Luke Foxton." He replies offhandedly. The Doctor now meets the youngest of us, George.

"I'm George Foxton, It's nice to meet you Doctor." George states, shaking the Doctor's hand, his eyes brimming with childish wonder. Suddenly a new voice appears.

"It's nice to see at least 1 of you has some manners." Announces my father's gruff voice from behind them. He steps forward and I see him salute. "John Foxton, Second in command at UNIT. Pleased to meet you at last Sir."

"Don't salute," he remarks annoyed.

"Sorry, Doctor. Boys go and check on your brothers"

"But dad, he's the Doctor." Luke pleads, like a desperate child. But my father gives my brothers 'the look'. Its a thing that my father uses to shut us up and get us to do as we're told. One raised eyebrow, a stern look on his face and we just obey. I have to learn how to do that. Both of my little brother walk away, muttering incoherently to each other.

"So Doctor, why are you here?"

"I received a message," My father gives him a confused look just as the Doctor continues. "From your daughter, about her nightmares."

"Wait, Ikari?" How many daughters does he have?!

"Yes, it happened at about..." He looks at his watch, which is on the wrong way round. "3:00am this morning." His eyebrows furrow concerned.

"Where is she now? She better not be in your TARDIS." He clenches his jaw. The Doctor looks down at his feet, and shuffles uncomfortably, rubbing his hands together. We both know his reputation, and that he won't take this well.

"She's right behind you isn't she, _Doctor_?" His name is spoken with a hint of venom, indicating how pissed he is.

"Yes." He responds after a long string of stutters. 1. 2. 3.

"IKARI!" Damn it.

"Hi, dad." I say meekly, stepping out from behind the Doctor. "Before you say anything else dad, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He hisses impatiently.

"I, um, well, I have only travelled from my house, to here. That's it. No adventures. No aliens, except him, and no travelling off planet. OK?" I really hope he listens.

"Doctor, is this true?" The Doctor glares at my father.

"You can't trust your own daughter's word? Yes, of course it's true but I think you should trust her more, how is she going to become a adult if won't believe her?" For the first time in my life I see my father let something go in an instant, he's never let stuff go before. Never. He let it go. **(AN-I had to and I don't regret it.) **I'm in awe. Snap out of it!

"Right, let's try again. Dad this is the Doctor. Doctor this is my Dad." I announce nonchalantly, as if nothing's happened.

"Nice to meet you Doctor."

"The same goes to you." The exchange while shaking hands. The Doctor sneaks a smirk my way. Well, that's the awkwardness and embarrassment gone for a while. Until the alien does sommat daft.

**AN-Hope you enjoyed. I'm so sorry (2 references in 1 chapter? I'm on fire.) it's so long and dialogue heavy, but y'know. These chapters happen. Oh well. One last thing do you want to see other viewpoints with the new characters, John, Luke, George etc? PM or review. Thx, till next time. I might put this on hiatus as i have another fic that I'm gonna start and exams to do so, I'll let you know in an authors note soon. Cheerio.**


	8. The father and the solution part 2

The memories, the confession and the argument.

Eleven.

I shake hands with John. I didn't realise her nightmares were so horrendous until just now. 3:00AM? There's something severely wrong here. I've witnessed her nightmares, but that doesn't explain **why** they're happening. Why am I so concerned? She's not even a proper companion. I've not even met her before, oh.

"Well then Doctor, would you like to come inside?" John asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turn to him and clap my hands.

"Why not?" I exclaim a beaming smile, hiding all my concerns. John walks on ahead, with me and Ikari following. The silence is getting a little bit awkward now. Probably should do something.

"Oooh, a new house. Usually I end up in old houses, or at a friends. Not in a new.. House." The house comes into view and has a very Georgian look to it. It has a daunting facade, with big pillars holding up the porch. I hear Ikari chuckle from beside me.

"Its newer on the inside. We should go round the back, we're closer to the kitchen and you can meet my insufferable younger siblings. They are sooo annoying." Her brothers? Of course her brothers, idiot. How could I forget?

"How old are they?" She forgot to mention earlier. We're following her father closely. I don't trust him. He seems a bit too trigger happy for my liking.

"My triplets are both the same age as me, which is 18, and the twins are both 7. You've met my triplets. The twins are identical, one's called Sam the other's called Scott. Scott's usually the one who's covered in a messy substance."

"Right, look for the muck." She laughs, that beautiful laugh.

"Yeah, look for the muck. Are you going Yorkshire on me?"

"I dunno love*, I might be." I reply in my best Yorkshire accent.

"You sound more Barnsley* than't* pennines." She replies. I just look at her bewildered. Pennines?

"Doctor? Hello, Earth to the Doctor, are you receiving me?"

"Pennines?"

"What?"

"Pennines. What are the Pennines?"

"Ohhh, you dint* say that did ya'? The Pennines is the area covering the Peak District and Sheffield and Manchester." **(AN-Google maps, the peak district, use hybrid. You'll see what I mean.)** I hear a new voice.

"John?" A woman's voice calls.

"Yes darling?" She's his wife. Obviously.

"Would you take the boys out to the park?"

"I can't, Ikari's visiting, and she's brought a friend." The word friend is said slightly menacingly.

"OK. Luke, George?" Her voice gets quieter as she looks for them. I stop, seeing John waiting for us.

"Doctor, you have to explain everything to me, my wife and Ikari. If you can stop her nightmares do it, but after that point you can't see her again. Do you understand?" That depends.

"Yes, I understand what you are saying, but I can't promise that until she's mentally fine again. Understand?" He clenches his jaw, and grinds his teeth. He doesn't get refused a lot.

"Fine." He spits through gritted teeth, before turning and walking into the house.

"Come on then, Doctor." Says Ikari, dragging me into the kitchen. It has a rustic, cottage feel, with a large stove and a gas hob, but the worktops are marble and modern. I like this kitchen, a lot.

"Cuppa?" I look at her, the way the light catches her face and hair is gorgeous. I have to suppress my urge to kiss her.

"I'll make my tea." She goes to get the last mug out of the cupboard but she can't reach. I walk over and get it for her, accidentally wedging her between me and the side. Why do I make everything awkward?

"Thanks. The kettle's on. Teabags are in the end cupboard with the sugar." I go over to the right cupboard take out the teabag and sugar jars, before placing them on the side. Wait I haven't got a spoon. I start looking in drawers for a teaspoon.

"Here you go. You can never just ask can you Doctor?" I turn, closing the last drawer and take the spoon.

"Nope." The kettle clicks. Ikari puts the water in her bright green mug and passes me the kettle. Before i pour the water I put a teabag in the mug and add the six teaspoons of sugar to my tea. As I'm adding my milk, Ikari's parents enter the kitchen. Her mother rushes to Ikari and gives her a massive hug. If only I could do that.

Ikari.

I'm suddenly engulfed by a massive bear hug.

"Mum, let me go please. You're hurting me." I say in a attempt to get her off of me.

"Ikky, you've come to visit." She lets go, finally, and looks at me. Her smile quickly turns to a frown. She gives me a reassuring smile before introducing herself to the Doctor. She's worried about me, more than dad is at least. He's just worried about my safety.

Eleven.

I see Ikari's mum walk towards me.

"Hello, I'm Helen. It's nice to meet a friend of Ikari's. She doesn't really have many." How can Ikari not have friends? She's clever, talented and gorgeous, so why is she isolated.

"Nice to meet you Helen. I'm the Doctor." I say smiling. Her face changes from warm, to one of shock. Before she can say anything more John grabs our attention.

"Helen, the Doctor's here because of Ikari's nightmares. He's going to explain and try to help her." He pauses and has a quick chat with Helen. Ikari just looks at me confused, before going back to her tea.

"Ikky, Doctor, we're going into the living room, so that you can fill us in on what's happened so far." Helen tells us, as John leaves the room. We get our tea and start following her. Ikari, how did I not recognise you? How did I forget what you are to me? How?

"Are you going to tell them everything?" Ikari pulls me out of my worrying, yet again. That's probably for the best.

"No, I'm going to tell them the basics and then go onto why they're happening. You will be able to help with that, because this isn't the..."

"Right then, Doctor, you should start explaining." John says, I sit down next to Ikari. John and Helen are across from us. I explain the morning's events, with Ikari's input.

"There is a way to stop them, but I have to explain why they're happening first. Her nightmares happen because of me." I can see the shock in their faces. Ikari doesn't believe me, Helen looks betrayed and John is fuming. I wring my hands and continue explaining.

"Ikari," I say turning to face her. "Do you remember when you went on the school trip to Cardiff, and saw a blue box?"

"Yes. OH MY GOD. You're the stripy scarf man!"

"What does she mean 'stripy scarf man'?" John hisses.

"When she went to Cardiff on the trip, she managed to get lost. I had landed the TARDIS there to refuel of the rift energy surrounding Cardiff. I was talking to my companion, Leela, just outside the TARDIS doors, when she spotted a girl from behind us...

**"Doctor, what's that?" Leela asks, looking over my shoulder. I turn and see a little girl behind us, a little way from the TARDIS. She's in a school uniform and can't be more than 4 years old.**

**" 'That' Leela is a little girl." I reply. **

**"Well, she looks worried, or scared. Are you going to find out what's wrong?" She asks. I turn back round to look at her. Realising that there's no other children nearby I realise that she must be lost.**

**"Yes Leela I am. You should wait in the TARDIS with K9." I walk towards the little girl, when i get to her she backs away. Well at least she's smart.**

**"I'm not going to hurt you." I tell her, before I can carry on, she replies.**

**"How do I know you're not lying, cause my mum and dad lie all the time. It doesn't work usually."**

**"Because you're lost, and I'm going to get you back to where you should be. Jelly baby?" I ask pulling a bag of them out of my coat pocket. **

**"Yes please. Do you promise to get me back to my teachers?" For some reason I feel as though I have to protect her. If I make a promise to her I have to keep it.**

**"Yes, I will. Where were you before you got lost?" **

** 20 minutes later.**

**"Is that them?" I ask, pointing towards a large group of people.**

**"Yes." We walk towards them, a teacher walks towards us and I explain what happened to her. **

**"Thank you, her parents wouldn't have forgiven the school if she hadn't been found. I am really grateful for this sir." She says.**

**"Bye stripy scarf man." **

**"Bye." I reply turning away and walking back towards the TARDIS. I hope Leela hasn't damaged anything.**

"I now know why I had the urge to help her. But I've met her more then once. The second time was when she got mauled by the wolf...

**"Doctor, whats that noise?" Jack shouts from behind me forcing me to stop suddenly. Rose slams into my back, Jack not far behind. Then i hear it, a feral snarling. **

**"We're in America Jack, it's probably just a wolf." I begin walking ahead, but a scream stops me. A child's scream. I turn round trying to find the source of it. It happens again, louder than before. Jack legs it in the direction of the noise, with me and Rose following. **

**"Jack!" Shouts Rose. It's not long before the growling starts again, along with gun fire. We round the corner to see Jack kneeling next to a 8 year old girl. I go towards them to see her neck and shoulder badly bleeding. Then I see her face. The left side of her face is badly damaged. I notice Jack check for a pulse.**

**"Doc, she's alive." Rose pushes past me and joins Jack. "Rose take off your jacket, I need to stop her bleeding." I'm barely able to process what's happening. Then I realise, it's the little girl. The girl from Cardiff.**

**"Doctor! We need ya 'elp!" Rose yells, snapping me out of my reverie. I rush over and help Jack and Rose. I rush over and see her neck and face smothered in Rose's jacket.**

**"Rose, keep pressure on her neck and face. Jack see whether you can get her conscious. I'll check for a pulse." I can feel her pulse, but it's irregular and weak. **

**"Doc, she's waking up."**

**"Keep and eye on her pulse Jack." We swap places and I see her eyes flutter open. It's definitely the same girl, I can see the pain in her eyes. She's in agony.**

**"Can you hear me?"**

**"Yes, who are you? What's going on?" She asks. I heave a sigh of relief.**

**"I'm the Doctor, and these two are Jack and Rose. You've been attacked by a wolf and we're helping you. What's your name?" It's about time I found out.**

**"Ikari Foxton." She groans in pain, and I have to force down the urge to heal her with my regeneration energy. Why do I care so much? She's just a human child! She groans again pulling my attention back to her. I can see her losing the battle with keeping conscious.**

**"Ikari, stay awake. Who are you with?"**

**"My parents, and brothers." Her breathing is becoming a struggle.**

**"Where did you lose them?"**

**"There's a clearing, not far from here, next to a cliff face. They said if we get split up, meet back there." **

**"Doc here pulse is getting slower." I start to panic.**

**"If she's meant to meet her family there, then why don't we just take her there?" Rose asks.**

**"We could make her wounds worse Rose." How could Jack say that! Her best chance is in that clearing.**

**"No, Rose's right Jack. We have to get her to her family. Move." I taje her gently and pick her up carefully. Jack follows me, Rose stand up and keeps pressure on her while i get hold of her.**

**"Which way Ikari?" **

**"Backtrack and take the small worn path up the hill." Her speech is laboured and we begin running in the direction she described. **

**When we get there her family's waiting, her father walks towards me and takes her out of my arms, just as she falls unconscious.**

**"Thank you so much for finding her. I'm infinitely grateful." He turns away and heads out of the clearing. His family follows. I can only hope we've done enough.**

**"Right then, back to that Slitheen." I say smiling and we follow it's signal with the sonic.**

"I met her again, four years later. It was the second time I got her out of trouble. But there's one more time that i've met her. When she was 16 and in London...

**What are the Sontarans doing?! They're just waiting up in the sky like, well, cowards. What are they planning?**

**"Doctor!" I hear Donna scream. Wilf's trapped in a car.**

**"I can't stop it!" I hear glass smash from above me. Sylvia's got him out. But I can't relax for long. I hear a hacking cough from close by. I look up and see a teenaged girl, chocking to death. She's trying to get inside but is struggling to stay upright, nevermind walk. I run over and catch her just as she falls. I carry her into Donna's home, to the shock of the Nobles.**

**"Who the hell is she!?" Donna shouts.**

**"Ikari Foxton. Donna," I look at her after placing Ikari on the sofa. "She means a hell of a lot to me, but I don't quite know why. What I do know is that i have to save her." Then I realise, she's stopped coughing. I look at her, before bounding over. I check for a pulse, but there's nothing. Panic sets in. She has to stay alive. But how? How do I save her? **

**"How?!" My shout makes everyone jump. I start pacing, what do I do?**

**"Think, think think. Donna, how do you bring someone back to life?"**

**"How am I supposed to know? I'm a temp from Chiswick."**

**"Wait a minute. Shut up all of you. Shhhhh." I say. I slap myself in the head. "Of course. I'm an idiot." I turn back to her and begin to do CPR. **

**"Remember Doctor, she only has 1 heart." Says Donna, surprisingly helpfully. After 1 minute I have to do mouth to mouth. 2 rounds of CPR later she coughs back to life.**

**"Ikari, can you hear me?" Her eyes flutter open, and she jumps back in shock.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"You don't remember. Well, you were unconscious quite a lot. I'm the Doctor." She looks up at me confused, and then realises what I just said.**

**"What happened to your ears, and the nose?"**

**"Oi! Be nice. I changed."**

**"Doctor, we have to go." Why is there a crisis when I am about to realise what she is to me? I have to care for her.**

**"Yeah coming. Stay out of trouble you. Wilf, look after her until she's stopped coughing. Bye, Ikari." I don't want to leave her, but they must be stopped. I walk out of the house worrying.**

"Every time I've met her before now, it's been when she's been in danger. Not only that but it's been in multiples of four. This is far more than just coincidence. We're being pulled together, but why?" I get up and start wandering round the room.

"Ikari," I say, pointing at her. "I've always come when you've been in trouble, I've always cared for you, and I've always been able to know it's you. Wait a minute, no I haven't. Something's changed. But what?" I step towards her and look at her intently. Then I see it. "The nightmares. Of course I've been blind."

"Doctor, what about her nightmares?" Helen asks. I look at her and reply.

"She hit her lowest last night. She cried for help and I answered. But the nightmares have destroyed her. Her eyes are empty."

"What do you mean 'empty'?" John asks menacingly.

"When she was younger her eyes were full of hope, and happiness. Her eyes, John, they portrayed every emotion she was feeling at any one point. But now they are devoid of all emotion. Her nightmares have destroyed that. She's been too traumatised for too long, and now her eyes are empty. That's why I couldn't recognise you. Her nightmares are my fault. Every alien in them is a product of my guilt over a loss of a friend. They are worse when my emotions are heightened. She has a link to me, it's a weak link, but a link nonetheless."

"Why would she have this link with you Doctor?" Helen inquires, her voice filled with worry.

"I'm a timelord. That means my culture and traditions are different to yours. It also means that our relationships are different. Timelords, instead of falling in love multiple times and getting married, have soul mates. We would protect and care for each other no matter what, and if we got torn apart or one of us died we wouldn't stop mourning them. We literally are made to be together."

"Doctor, are you saying that Ikari is your soulmate?" John growls.

"Yes, Ikari is my soulmate. However the relationship has to work both ways. Because she's human, it works differently. She won't feel the same as I do now that we know this. Instead the potential love she may feel for me must be built up to. If she falls in love before me, and she's happy, I won't intervene." Even if it does break my hearts. "But if she isn't, I will personally make a stand."

"Doctor, I have feelings for someone else at the moment. I would like to try with them before trying with you. I'm sorry." I clench my jaw, and am suddenly fascinated by the floor. I have to respect her choice.

"Fine, but I'm always here if you need me." I say morosely, before turning to leave.

"But you're not. You run around saving planets in your trans-dimensional police box. How are you always here if you're in a different system saving a planet." How could she say that?! She's human, they are always idiots, no matter who they are.

"Because of our link. I will always come when called, Ikari. That's how I'm there if you need me." I go to leave, yet again, but Ikari won't let me.

"So what, you're my own personal guard dog? You will come when I scream for help. That sounds about right for the mad man in a police box, who eventually leaves his companions behind. Or worse, lets them get killed by nothing more than a stone statue." All I can feel is anger and grief.

I turn around and walk towards her, jaw clenched, fists at my sides and anger burning in my chest.

"You don't understand. To say you're a genius, you struggle when it comes to common sense." I hiss angrily. The hurt in her face is fuel for my fire. "I leave them behind to keep them safe, or to let them settle down. Sometime they want to leave. But I will always, always, feel guilt over the ones I lose. That is why you have the nightmares, they come from my guilt, and are fuelled by the rest of my emotions. I have a feeling they are going to be extremely horrific tonight."

When I finish tears are streaming down her face. She turns and runs up the stairs. Before John can kick me out, I leave as well. She has no right to say that to me. I am fuming, but on entering the TARDIS and leaving, I realise what I've done.

Why? Why did I have to get mad? My chances with her are gone now, and it's never going to come back. Ikari, I'm so sorry.

**AN- soooo, what did ya think? It's another dialogue heavy chapter, with a lot of flashbacks and its also ridiculously long, but never fear. A few shorter chapters are coming up soon. Until then, keep clueing for looks. (Leave a smiley face in the comments if you get that joke.) R&R.**

**definitions**

**love- friend/mate**

**barnsley-northern english city which speaks broad Yorkshire.**

**broad Yorkshire-strong Yorkshire accent.**

**than't- than the. Anything else like this is the same**

**dint- didn't.**


	9. The apology and the adventure

**AN- the date at this point in the story is christmas. For eleven the snowmen has just happened. Ikari has been with Lorenzo since June, but even though she acts happy, it's only to keep him happy. He's abusive and violent, she has been raped (had sex without her consent) by him and he has beaten her when he's been drunk. If she leaves him he would kill her. Her nightmares have continued, but shes suppressing her emotions because of a certain scumbag. So with those bases covered let's jump back in there. Allons-y!**

The apology, and the adventure.

Eleven

"Clara. Oswin. Oswald." I exclaim running around the console manically. I have to tell Ikari. But what about John? What will he do if I return? Why am I worrying about it? He has no right to keep me from seeing her. She's my soulmate, it's not just instinct, but it's a part of our genetic code. We were literally meant to be. Him stopping that is futile and foolish. I am going to see her. It has to be in front of her family, what harm can another Christmas do, eh?

Ikari

This Christmas is the worst one so far in life. Usually I love everything about christmas, not this year. I feel trapped. Lorenzo won't let me do anything without his permission, or approval. I just want to be happy again, like I was when I was 15. I've been scared and traumatised for 2 and a half years. It has to stop.

"Remember, Ikari, happy. Ok?" He growls into my ear as we approach the porch. I desperately want to dump him, and stand up to him. But he's obsessed over my body, if he can't have me then, to him, no one can. I say the only thing I can.

"Yes." I say dejectedly. For the past few months, that seems to be the only word I know. His knocking drags me out of my thoughts. My mother answers the door. I put on my best smile and hope that this hell will end.

Helen.

I answer the door and see Ikky and Lorenzo. Ikari, what has he done to you? Her eyes are empty, and have dark circles beneath them. Her nose seems slightly crooked and a yellowing bruise on her cheek tells me all I need to know. I see through her false smile, but she keeps it up regardless.

"Helen. How are you?" Lorenzo asks, ever the gentleman. Or so he seems.

"I'm well, thank you. Come in both of you." I say letting them in. He goes straight through into the kitchen and is met by the crazy pair of dogs. I stop Ikari before she can follow.

"Ikky," She just looks at me. I can see how scared she is. "Just leave him. Please it's doing you no good."

"I can't. He'll kill me mum. Where's Luke and George?"

"Upstairs. If you won't talk to me about it, talk to them. Please." She turns back round and gives a small smile. A genuine one. She walks up the stairs. I turn and go into the kitchen. Lorenzo is a gentleman, but not to her. I can't tell John, he wouldn't believe me. He refuses the evidence in front of him. He doesn't notice it because he doesn't want her to be with the Doctor. Oh, Doctor. She needs you, more than you realise.

Ikari.

I approach the door. I can hear them playing a video game. Do I tell them? Do I lie? What if he finds out? I scratch my cheek, irritating my bruise. I tell them. I have to. It's my only way out. I go in, without knocking. They wouldn't hear me anyway. They notice, pausing the game and taking their headphones off.

"Ikky!" George jumps up and grabs me in a hug. He hurts my damaged ribs. My groan tells him something's wrong. He lets go and looks at me.

"Ikari, what's wrong?" I am about to answer with 'nothing' like I do to every other question. But I realise there's no point in lying to him.

"Lorenzo." That one word makes George look nothing but shocked, while Luke's face is one of rage.

Luke

"What do you mean 'Lorenzo'?" I hiss, filled with rage. George makes her sit on the bed, in between us.

"He's nothing but a liar. He acts gentlemanly, but in reality he's just a shallow twat. The only reason he ever wanted a relationship with me was because of my body. That's it. He doesn't love me. If you asked him what day my birthday is on, he wouldn't know. He wouldn't care. If I stand up to him, he abuses me. He hits me, and kicks. He's always drunk on weekends, and I always get beaten." The rage within me is like an animal's. How could he do this to her!? She clenches her jaw, and blinks slowly. George flashes me a worried look. I'm about to ask her why she doesn't leave him but, she carries on.

"That's not all. I'm always tired because he always wants to have sex with me every night. But I don't consent to it, nor do I want it. He always forces himself on me regardless, I try to fight him but he's too strong. I just want to leave him."

"Then why don't you?" George asks, his voice full of concern.

"Because he knows that he won't get anyone else after I dump him. The whole village will know. He won't get a new girlfriend unless he moves, but he's too lazy to do that. Because of this he won't let me leave him. If I tried I would be killed. In his head, he thinks that if he can't have me then no one can." She finishes shakily. Her fear is evident, but the lack of it showing in her voice, or body language is even more worrying. She's just so traumatised that she doesn't want to feel. My anger is getting louder, all I want to do is protect her from the monster.

"Luke, before you think about stepping in, don't. Don't get involved, please. For me." I can't believe that. Why would she ask that?!

"Why the hell shouldn't I?!"

"Because if he knows that I've told you, he will kill me without a second thought. Please just let me handle it." She pleads. Handle it! HANDLE IT!

"You're barely handling it now, Ikari!" I shout exasperated. Why can't she just listen!

"Luke, that's enough. You're making it worse and upsetting her more." Says George, ever the diplomat.

"Fine, I won't get involved."

"Thank you Luke. I am going downstairs, are you coming?"

"No." I reply harshly. She looks at me and nods. She gets up and leaves, leaving me stewing with my little brother. Before either of us can say anymore, mum shouts up to us.

"Dinner's ready boys!" The lunch won't be awkward at all this year.

Eleven.

Right. Better get smartened up a little. I change out of my coat. Where's my other one gone? Um, bedroom. What do I say? What do I do? Won't just turning up out of the blue be rude? Ahh. Not on the bed. I go to my wardrobe and search the drawers for it. I look on the hangers and flick through my clothes. I move a waistcoat and come across my brown tweed jacket. I swallow, remembering the Ponds, and the promise I made to Brian. I carry on searching, forcing down the guilt. Wait, what was that? I hear someone else's thoughts for a second. Thats not possible. No one should be able to breach my shields, except for my... Ikari. I focus on her, straining to hear her thoughts. I remember her, from every time I've met her, and then I feel it. The connection being made. I can hear her. I smile broadly. But on hearing her thoughts it is quickly wiped away.

_'Why? Why did he have to charm me? There's no way out, there will never be a way out. Lorenzo, I hate you. But I have no choice but to stay loyally by your side. If I don't, you'll kill me. The Doctor lied. He lied to me. How could he lie? He said he'd come when I called, I've done nothing but call for five and a half months! Why hasn't he come yet? I can't escape. I will never escape Lorenzo.'_

Ikari. How couldn't I hear you? Why..oh. I should never have left her. It's all my fault. I look back at my wardrobe, I pull out my suit jacket and put it on. I walk back to the console room utterly defeated. I feel her land. I take a deep breath and step out, walk slowly up to the porch, my head filled with guilt, and knock on the door.

George

"Well, my courses are going well." Lorenzo says jovially, but I know he's lying through his teeth. Dinner was awkward, more than usual. The boys are on the garden with Luke, Kara and the dogs.

Kara, she deserves Luke, I'm happy over their engagement. At least one of us is able to grow up properly.

I look back at Lorenzo with his black hair and brown eyes. His eyes, they're dead. Like a sharks, that's what he is. A predator, and Ikari's his prey. I return to the conversation.

"If I'm lucky, I will pass my music with honours. I.." He's cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I say getting up and leaving the sly cunt to his lies. He is going to be in prison when dad finds out his true nature. I answer the door, expecting more carol singers. On opening the door however I get the best surprise ever.

"Doctor." I hug him, grateful that he's come at last. I wish I could've filmed it. The look on his face was legendary. "Thank god you've come. It's Ikari." His features tense, and I don't know what to expect.

Eleven.

As soon as he says it, I am just filled with guilt and hatred. I wish I'd have stayed with her. He sees my reaction. I'm so upset I can't bring myself to look him in the eyes. **Months.** It's been going on like this for months. No wonder she thinks that I abandoned her. I'm so sorry, Ikari.

"Do you want to come in, Doctor?" George asks. I look at him, seeing that I'm not the only one who's worried.

"Yes, lead on George." I follow him in. There's a lingering smell of Christmas dinner, and pudding.

"Ikky usually adores Christmas, but not this year. Doctor, he abuses her. He gets drunk on weekends and beats her. When she stands up to him, he does the same. She said that he forces himself on her every night. She looks terrible. There are large dark circle under her eyes, there's no emotion in them or her voice. There's a yellowing bruise on her cheek and her nose is slightly crooked. When I hugged her earlier I accidentally hurt her. Her ribs are damaged. I hate to think what bruises she has underneath her clothes. She's desperate Doctor." I look down, the hatred and guilt growing in my chest.

"Why hasn't your father noticed?" I ask, concerned. He was going to protect her from me, but when she's really in a bad place he can't see it! Why doesn't he know?!

"He refuses to notice. Lorenzo is a very skilled liar. He acts so gentlemanly in front of company, but he's anything nut that to her. I've noticed little things that he does. When she has to answer a question about him to us, he clutches her side. He forces her to lie about him, because he knows what would happen if dad found out." How could he! I am going to save her. I have to. This can't go on anymore.

"This ends today. I can't let it continue. This should never have happened."

"You're right it shouldn't. My mum told me what you said, about how you'd always be there if she needed you. You lied. If you had been there for her, the situation would never have gotten this bad."

"George, because of him raping her." I swallow and look down. Continuing is going to save her all the more quickly. "I wasn't able to hear her. The link that causes her nightmares, was weak. Ever since he started it, it broke. She won't have had any nightmares, but I won't have been able to hear her cries for help. It's back though now, stronger than before. I remembered some friends who I failed to save, and it came back. I heard her, George. All that matters now is getting her away from him." I turn hearing someone come into the kitchen. Helen. She sees me, and in about 15 seconds, I'm in the most crushing hug I've ever had.

"Finally, you came." She says thankfully. She lets go, looks at me for a second, and then slaps me across the cheek.

"Ow!" I look at her, and can see the rage in her eyes.

"After 5 and a half months! What do you have to say for yourself!?" My mouth flaps open and closed like a goldfish, as I desperately try to come up with a valid excuse. I give in.

"I deserved that. Helen, I'll explain why I was so late, once she's away from him. I have to make her safe. Please understand that." She just nods. I hug her and whisper a thank you before striding into the living room. He looks at me, and all I see is a monster.

Ikari.

Thank god, he finally came. Then George appears behind him, my relief turns to panic, knowing that this won't end well.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." I know. I've wanted to hear his voice for so long.

"Do you know Ikari?" The bastard, with his slimy hand on my side, asks.

"Yes. I would appreciate it if you would stop beating and raping her." The look of shock on my fathers face, immediately turns to nothing but anger. At who, I'm not sure. But Lorenzo gets his word in before my father does.

"You told him!" I snap. Months of anger and hate all escaping from their dam at once. I stand up, and start an argument.

"You thought that after months of abuse, I could still keep your secret! I had to tell my brothers! They were the only ones who could properly understand!"

"You didn't listen to my threats very closely then did you, Ikari." He says, worryingly softly. The fear in me is starting to build up. "Maybe you should've taken more heed to them." By this point he's stood facing me. Suddenly I feel a knife hit my kidney. I cry out in pain and time seems to slow down, as he starts to repeatedly stab my abdomen. He hits my left kidney, my liver, my large intestine and I feel the cold, sharp blade hit my aorta, just above my kidneys. My father tackles him to the ground. I get caught by someone before I hit the floor. My vision is blurred and my breathing is laboured. I feel something soft being pushed on top of my abdomen. I'm vaguely aware of the blood gushing out of me. But then I hear a voice, calling my name.

Eleven.

I just stand there in shock not realising what just happened. He manages to stab her a few more times before John tackles him to the floor. I rush over and catch her just as she falls. Her breathing is laboured. George rushes over and pushes his hoodie onto her severed aorta. I hear John's shouting, Helen's crying and George shouting for his brother. I can only focus in her breathing. I then hear George shout me back to the chaotic reality around me.

"Doctor!" I turn my head to face him. "You need to keep her conscious for as long as possible. Understand?" I nod, focusing on keeping her alive.

"Ikari! Ikari, can you hear me?! Ikari." I see her eyes open slowly, and focus on me.

"Doctor?" Her voice is barely audible amidst all the noise.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving you this time, just stay awake." I swallow back tears. She could die at any moment. She groans in pain.

"Doctor," Her breath is heaving. Her panting my name isn't going to help.

"Shhh. I'm here." I reply, hoping her breathing will even out.

"I'm-ah- sorry." I look at her, knowing that she means it. Before I can reply, an urgent shout from George snares my attention.

"Doctor, keep an eye on her pulse." I place my first fingers on her jugular and start to count.

"Ikari, you need to stay awake. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have got angry and left. I forgive you Ikari." I look down at her. I see her face, pale and damaged because of him. She manages a small smirk.

"I, forgive you, too." Her wheezing is getting worse. I realise her pulse is getting slower.

"George, they're on their way."

"Good, thanks Luke. Go and comfort mum and the boys." I hear George and Luke exchange.

"George, her pulse has gotten slower." He looks at me, and puts more pressure on her aorta.

"Take off your coat and put it on her other wounds." I put her head on the floor gently as George keeps talking to her.

"Ikky, just stay awake. Help's on it's way. Just keep awake." I get a slight respite of relief, knowing that the ambulance is on it's way.

"You mean like, when we were. Little, n we used to stay awake. To compose, n watch the stars."

"Yeah, exactly like that. Remembering's good, it'll help keep you awake." I distantly hear sirens. Hmp, she watched the stars, just like I did.

"I always wanted, to go and see them. They were so, beautiful. The sky was so big. I thought it, would never end. But everything ends. Even the stars end." Not her. Never her.

"Not you, you will never end Ikari. I won't let it happen." I say, this time unable to hold the tears at bay.

"Everything ends, Doctor. It's just that, some end, sooner, than, others. I, love you, Doctor." The gaps between her words get longer. She can't stay awake. She has to.

"No, no, no, no. Don't you dare. I have so much to show you, and you're not dying on me now. Not today, Ikari." My sobs are uncontrollable, and I would never forgive myself if she just died now. The ambulance sirens are right outside.

"Ikky, just hang on. Just a little longer. Please, for me, for the Doctor." George begs.

"Love you, George." She finally loses her battle, and her eyes close. George checks for a pulse with one hand. I carry on crying, only seeing the worst. Why? Why did it have to be her? It's all my fault. I should never have left her. Ikari, I'm so sorry.

**AN-muhahaha. Cliffhanger. I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with exams and shiz. So yeah. Anyways, you'll get the low down on the rest in the next chapter, including Ikari's fate, and Lorenzo. Leave suggestions to how I should proceed. Thank you. Don't wander off cause the next chapter is following up shortly. Cheerio.**


	10. The apology and the adventure-part 2

**AN-Hello again. Right sooo, yeah. On tumblr I said that if you didn't want to read the last chapter to the mature adult themes, I would surmise it in the AN. So basically, ikari was in a relationship with a two faced twit. He was gentlemanly to her family, but abused her instead. They had christmas. She talked to George and Luke about it. The Doctor showed up and their mental link was strengthened. The situation was explained to him. Upon his introduction, ikky and the twit argued. He turned violent and stabbed her. At the end of the last chapter you were left with an evil cliffhanger, not knowing if Ikari was alive or not, and not knowing what happened to the twit as the ambulance arrived. Sorry if you did read it. Anyway lets continue. Due to the last chapter being morbid, i don't feel like using a catchphrase. :(. **

The apology and the adventure-part 2

Eleven

I hear George chuckle. I glare at him in disgust. He looks at me back with a huge grin on his face, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"She's alive." I check her pulse, disbelieving. My grief and sadness transforms into a laugh.

"You're a fighter, Ikari." I say, voice filled with relief. The arrival of the paramedics, gives me respite. They work on keeping her alive, congratulating George and asking him questions. I look around, and see that John and the scumbag have left. I make to go and find them but George's hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn round and look at him confused.

"Would you go and tell the others that she's alive and being taken to hospital. Please Doctor."

"I have to tell John as well." I counter truthfully.

"He went the same way as everybody else. They're in the kitchen." He says as I head to the door. Glancing at Ikari, I realise that my guilt hasn't left. It has just become subdued. I can't seem to get anything right. I walk into the kitchen, seeing six tear stained faces looking back at me. I walk over to them, not sure on what to say. Then I tell them what I have to.

"She's alive, and being taken to hospital." Helen just grabs me in a massive hug.

"Thank you, Doctor. If she hadn't have had your help, she wouldn't be alive. However I'm still fuming with you for leaving her in the first place." That's perfectly understandable, everyone else is just happy crying. The relief is evident in their sobbing. I gently push Helen away and find out what I need to know.

"Where did John go?" I ask, realising the anger over what he's done to her is rising. How could he harm her like that!?

"He's in the garden." I turn towards the back door, but she grabs my arm. She wants to know what I'm going to say.

"I know you're angry, but John will give him what he deserves. Just don't lower yourself to his standards." I nod quickly, before entering the garden. At any other time I would've just stood and marvelled at the vast garden, full to bursting with blooming flowers, trees and greenery. Greenery? Is that a word? I hope it is. Shouting at the bottom of the garden drags me out of my thoughts, and back into reality. When they come into view, I see John pinning the animal to the trunk of a tree. I walk over, and the shouting becomes clearer, and I can hear what they're saying.

John

I've got the bastard pinned to the oak tree at the bottom of the garden. He still hasn't answered me. Before I can repeat the question, yet again, he replies.

"She deserved it." Those three words send me into a deeper rage, which is like the flames residing in Smaug's chest. **(AN- I couldn't not. It was too good to pass up on. Anyways back to the shouting match.)**

"What did you say?" I ask, the seething venom all too obvious in my voice.

"She doesn't deserve to be treated better than any other girl! But oh no, she's too smart and too rich to be treated like anyone else! Not only that but her face is ugly, those scars are disturbing and vile to look at! I don't see why you just don't get them removed. I only ever wanted her because of her body and her wealth. I don't even know when her birthday is. I don't care! She was brave though, she fought me every step of the way, I had to show her that she's no better than anyone else. But bravery couldn't save her from me." I want to kill him. He doesn't deserve to keep breathing. Instead I resort to a milder form of violence. I swing for his face, hit his cheek and break his nose. Just like he will have done to her. I swing again, but this time a friendly voice stops me.

Eleven.

"John! Don't lower yourself to his standards. She wouldn't want you to become an animal like him." I plead, desperate to stop the pounding, knowing it will achieve nothing. He unclenches his fist and pushes him roughly against the huge tree.

"You even think of degrading her like this again, and I will kill you." He spits, his threat full with malice.

"Hmp. You think your threats scare me? I know that they're not empty, but I have nothing left up here. In fact killing me would be a kindness, especially due to the fact that it will get your precious little Ikari no justice. Even if she does survive." How dare he think that she will die! Her wounds are bad, but not fatal! Hopefully.

"She will survive, because of she's stronger and braver than you ever could be!" I have every right to express my undiluted hatred for the animal. He never could've deserved her. His cackling laughter snaps my head to face him. He looks me in the eye, and I realise how dead and flat his eyes are. They aren't just predatory they're sinister and deadly.

"She cold never survive this. Even if she does begin to heal, she will have lost too much blood to replace it. She will never recover." He is slammed violently against the tree, his groan is easily heard, and John rages on.

"Hmp, now you know what it was like when you hit her, and smashed her ribs. There's one thing you could never know about Ikari, she is a fighter, and she will survive you." John lets go, he slams against the ground, and groans again. John marches back into the house and begins to talk to everyone about what is going on. I crouch down and face him. He looks up, blood pouring from his crooked nose, and a swollen eye struggles to focus. Forcing my hatred down is a hard thing to do confronted with him, but I have to do it, for Ikari.

"You really shouldn't have pursued her. The only thing that can come out of this for you is a lifetime in prison. You will never be able to forget this, and you will be convicted. But before you are, I want you to know one thing, one little thing about her. Her face is perfect the way it is, and I will always love everything about her. She was never worthy of you." I stand up, dragging him up with me before pushing him into the kitchen. John turns and scowls before leaving. Helen walks up, tears pouring out of her eyes, and slaps him around the face. Luke and his girlfriend turn the other way in disgust and George walks up.

"Doctor, give him to me. Dad's gone to call the police, I'll keep him out of the way."

"I'm not letting go of him until they get here." I say, defiant and protective of her family. I won't make the same mistake with them as I did her.

"Doctor, you belong with her. You need to make sure she's going to be all right. Go to the hospital. We'll take care of him." I search my brain for a reason to stay, but there's nothing. I sigh, before handing him over. George takes him out of the kitchen, and I head back towards the TARDIS to leave but Helen stops me.

"Doctor, wait." I turn round, a sullen look on my face. Why is this happening? Why is it happening to her? "You don't need to go alone. Let Luke take you. He cares about her, and he can let us know how she's doing. Please. Just take a friend with you, everybody needs friends." She begs, and I, surprisingly, listen. Maybe it's her mothering nature.

"Ok, but I am not leaving her side. Not now. Please understand that Helen." I have to keep her safe. Nothing like this is ever going to happen to Ikari again, because I'll be standing in the way. **(AN-Awwwwwww! The feels.)** She gives me a small smile, reassuring me that everything is going to be fine, but I can only feel the anger at him and my guilt for leaving. I get tapped on the shoulder, I turn and see Luke.

"Come on then Doctor. The more we stand around talking the less we know about her condition." I just nod and follow him, resigning myself from the world. If she, dies, I will never forgive myself for leaving. I will never save anyone again, I won't have the hearts to do it with.

**AN-im sooooooo sorry this took so long, n i know its kinda short but shiz has got in the way. I will try to update soon but i am away for 2 weeks so stuff might be patchy. I am really sorry over all this but life happens. The rest will be a lot longer, I swear just give me some time. Until next time, may the odds be ever in your favour.**


End file.
